Fandom culture in Sierra
Fandom culture in Sierra includes the community of fans, lifestyle, social atmosphere, series of associated social behaviors, entertainment, social media, business, and fashion surrounding the subcultures built around common interests, namely in music, television, and cinema endemic to Sierra. Generally speaking, fandom culture only refers to fandoms that involve mass media products or franchises such as television shows, rather than generic hobbies or activities such as or are not considered parts of fandom culture in this context, whereas fandoms and their associated subcultures surrounding specific sports team would be counted, as they are tied to an identity (the team and the players) instead of the activity (the sport) exclusively. Nonetheless, mainstream ascription of fandom culture in Sierra encompasses a broad, diverse network of fandoms which share general similarities due to overlaps in fans across a transient environment. Modern Sierran fandom culture formed in part due to the cultural importance and influence of in Sierran and international entertainment, and was fueled by the rise of the Internet that facilitated the growth of international fandom communities. Prominent fandom subcultures include those formed around music idols, anime and cartoons, and video games. The fandom communities in Sierra generate multi-billion dollar markets and their place and influence in Sierran society has become accepted in contemporary Sierran mainstream culture. Although fandom culture has traditionally been associated with children and adolescents, it has now extended to more general audiences, and has spread to other forms of medium including sports teams and comic books. Some fandoms have been noted for their fans' intensity in devotion, raising issues including obsessive fans (known as ), , fandom-motivated suicides or violence (such as "mad "), and contribution to the rise of s or . Types of fandom Idol fandoms Fandom culture of music idols, music groups, actors, actresses, and other celebrity entertainers developed during the 1960s, as the use of radio and television increased exponentially and Hollywood took greater liberties in broadening their appeal towards general audiences. s were typically female fans who followed their favorite musician or band on tours. The term groupie held mixed connotations, as it implied the female fan was seeking a promiscuous relationship with their idols, and intimate relationships between professional artists and their fans did occur commonly throughout the 1970s and 1980s, as Sierra's rock music and pop music scene picked up. Animation fandom Sports fandom Other fandoms Merchandising Fandom tourism Fandoms and politics Issues The large network of organized fandoms and widespread accessibility to technology, along with societal pressures have inevitably led to the heightened frequency of negative behavior in a minority of fans. In 2016, the Ministry of Culture and the Ministry of Health and Human Services released a collaboration report detailing the mental issues confronting fandom culture, and the rather limited resources provided to treat patients engaging in destructive or detrimental behavior tied to being part of a fandom. Overly obsessive fans have been labeled an "epidemic" by the National Family Organization and other advocacy organizations concerned with the negative impact of entertainment on Sierra's youth, and some business practices of certain industries and brands used to appeal to the niche market of dedicated fans have been scrutinized as predatory and manipulative. Obsessive behavior Fandom-motivated violence The rise in violent attacks in Sierra, of which are allegedly carried out as a result of one's connection to a fandom, has been highly documented and studied by sociologists and behavioral scientists. Between 2000 and 2016, of the 43 documented mass shootings in Sierra, 4 of them were linked to fandom-inspired attacks, whereby the perpetrator was motivated to attack either completely or partially due to fandom-related causes. The most well-known incident was the 2017 Tokki Studio shooting, when 22-year-old Nelson Stoley, a Gold Coast native, killed 36 people at the animation studios of Tokki Network in . Stoley's decision to target the Tokki Studio was explicitly tied to his objection to the writing for his favorite television series, Anubis and Bastet, and felt angered when the show's storyboard team did not write the show according to his preferences. The incident raised heightened public awareness of fandom-motivated violence and gun control debate. Suicide See also *Tokki Studio shooting *Cinema of Sierra *Sierran anime *Music of Sierra *Sports in Sierra *Television in Sierra Category:Culture of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra